


Mistake

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maureen thinks about her night with Simon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistake

Disclaimer: The tv show belongs to Ed Decter.

 

AN: Recently popped into my head. Unbeated.

***

"Simon, please call me back, I promise I'm not mad at you. I just want to know what's going on with you."

 

Maureen then pressed the hang up button on her phone and sighed. It had been almost two days since she had seen Simon.

 

He hadn't been himself, even more jumpy than usual.

 

She walked into her bedroom and looked at her bed, she has remade it since that night, but she could still see the rumpled sheets in her mind.

 

That night with Simon had been amazing, she hadn't been a virgin, but the excitement of being with the man she had wanted for so long had made it feel like her first time again.

 

He had been so tender, caring only about her satisfaction before finding his own.

 

The passion had also been intense, like he'd become a whole different person without inhibitions.

 

She remembered how he had called her, inviting her out for a walk in the park. He had apologized for his behavior, blaming the stress of school.

 

They had stopped by a fountain and looked into each other's eyes and then he leaned in and kissed her.

 

Maureen forced herself out of her memories; I should've known his mind is forever on Clary. The shock and humiliation of him calling her Clary still stung.

 

"I swear to you, you're not just a hookup."

 

How she wanted to believe his words, but it was becoming hard.

 

One thing was for sure; their night together had been a huge mistake.

****  
AN: Wondering if Maureen will be in season two, not a fan of her, but it would be interesting to see how she reacts to Simon being a vampire.


End file.
